


Mornings With You...

by orphan_account



Series: Eddsworld Monster AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Chubby!Edd, Fluff, I wrote this while listening to Eminem, M/M, Morning After, Waking Up, how the fuck, idk - Freeform, monster au, mornings suck, slight sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt/Edd fluff, really."Waking up in the morning with you... still sucks. Because it's morning."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt in a fluffly mood. I wrote this insted of sleeping, or working on BTTFOSOCRQ because why not.

Edd cuddled into the blankets, and sighed in content. The rays on sunlight spilled in through the cracks in the curtains, and shined on his bare chest. He felt warm and happy. 

He felt even better when he noticed the body next to his, knowing it was Matt. 

He cuddled into the redhead next to him. He buried his head into Matt's chest, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Matt, and Matt wrapped his arms around Edd. Neither was ready to wake up just yet. They were happy and warm. 

Matt suddenly decided to be funny. He rolled over and pinned Edd to the bed, grinning devilishly, as he gently kissed Edd. Edd squealed like a little girl, and then giggled. "M-Matt!" He wrapped his arms around the redhead, and kissed him back gently. When Matt pulled away, he pouted. 

"You woke me up!" He pretended to be mad, and puffed up his cheeks in a way he knew Matt thought was adorable. Matt giggled, and wrapped his arms around Edd, and buried his face in the crook of the other man's neck. Edd loosely put his arms around Matt, and sighed in content. 

"You are too cute for this world!" Matt giggled. Edd smiled. "I am not!" He giggled. "You are! And I'll prove it!" Edd was suddenly curious. "Oh?" Edd replied. 

Matt's lips were suddenly attached to Edd's neck, and he giggled, and groaned at the same time. He couldn't help it if he was a little ticklish. 

Matt licked and sucked and nipped and bit, his fangs gently teasing the wizard's flesh. Matt found the bite that would never heal because he always drew blood from there, and bit down gently. Edd moaned. "Mmh, Matt," He sighed, content. 

Edd smiled as Matt pulled off his neck, and kissed him gently. 

"Y'know," He started. "Mornings with you," Edd paused thoughtfully, smiling. Then he frowned. "Still suck. Because they're still mornings." Edd mocked irritation, and Matt smiled. "Oh well," He said. "If we didn't have mornings, then how would we start our day?" Matt asked. Edd chuckled. "Oh, my dear, sweet,  _sweet_ Mathew," Edd said, pressing the palms of his hands together, and twisting them towards Matt. "Why do we have to start our days? Why? When we can stay in bed all day?" He tried to be serious, putting on a painfully serious expression, but he couldn't stay in character, and started giggling like a little primary school girl. 

Matt joined him in the giggle fest, then asked, "Was that a euphemism?" His voice was sweet and seductive, like chocolate, or cola. Edd blushed, then grinned maniacally. "Maybe," he wiggled his eyebrows, and Matt wiggles his in reply. Edd busted out laughing. "I can't help it!"  Edd said. "I'm a giggly bitch!" Matt laughed, and kissed Edd on the forehead. 

"I love you," Matt said. Edd nodded. "Love you too, boo." He grinned and hugged his arms around Matt's neck. 

\---BONUS---

Tom awoke in bed, covered in hickeys and bruises. He groaned, and grabbed his head. He had marks on his wrists, and he was still wearing a dog-collar. He groaned again, when he realized who was in his bed, still sleeping. 

Tord. 

Tord was also equally covered in bruises and bite marks, thankfully. But Tom soon found that he wouldn't be going very far as long as tord was sleeping; he still held the leash, and the leash was still attached to Tom's collar. He heard giggling coming from Edd and Matt's room, and sighed. 

"Why can't we be like that?" Tord suddenly asked, causing Tom to jump. He glared playfully. "Because," he said, matter-of-fact-like. "I hate you." He crossed his arms, lifted his nose in the air, and turned away. Tord pulled on the leash, and Tom choked slightly. "You didn't hate me that much last night," he whispered in Tom's ear. His voice was husky and deep, the tone you get from just waking up in the morning. Tom smirked. "Then make me not hate you." He stated. Tord grinned maniacally. He pinned Tom to the bed, and worked on giving Tom another hickey. 


End file.
